Papa Knows Best
Plot Out on a space station, Mama Vreedle is talking him Pa Vreedle. Mama: They are just so useless! that's why I designed Pretty Boy. Pa: My boys are not useless! And Pretty Boy's ugly! Mama: Well, I don't think so! Pa: Don't matter what you think, woman! I;m 'one head down to Earth an' show 'em how it's done. End Scene Ben, Gwen, and Kevin dodge an energy rocket, and the explosion throws them a few yards afterward. Ben stands up and slams the dial of the Extremix down; Armodrillo punches the ground, pumping his jackhammer. A shock wave glides from Armodrillo and knocks the Vreedle Brothers back and onto the ground. Armodrillo: You guys ready to give up? Boid: You just transformed, we ain't goin' nowhere! Octagon: Boid said it, let's get 'im! The Brothers charge Armodrillo. Kevin absorbs a brick wall near him, and jumps at the Brothers. He shifts his hand into a spiked mace and swings his arm, knocking Rhomboid down. Armodrillo: Thanks. Gwen throws a mana bolt at the Vreedles and they jumps to the sides, barely dodging. Octagon: It seems we have brought ourselves to a predicament. Boid: A what? Armodrillo: Seriously? Armodrillo punches Rhomboid while pumping his jackhammer, sending the Vreedle flying backward. He passes out. Octagon backs away. Octagon: Now wait just a minute here! We might be clones, but that 'on't mean you can just toss us around! Kevin: I think we can.(punches Octagon with his mace hand, knocking him out) That's solves that(loses his brick armor). Armodrillo: Guess so(reverts). Gwen: So what do we do with them, now? Voice: You can hand 'em over to me! Ben, Gwen, and Kevin look over at Pa Vreedle, in his farmer's garb. End Scene Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are standing across a street from Pa Vreedle. Pa: Y'all seem to have somethin' of mine. Ben: Your sons are criminals, we can't give just give them to you. Pa: I was hoping y'all'd say somethin' like 'at. Pa pulls a large alien handgun out of his overalls and fires a few rounds at the trio. Gwen puts up a mana barrier to block the shots. Gwen: I won't be able to hold this long, get out there! Ben activates the Extremix and slams it down, turning into Eye Guy. Eye Guy: Whoa! I haven't been this guy since eye was a kid! Kevin: (absorbing the concrete sidewalk) Cut it with the "Eye Guy" jokes, alright? Eye Guy: Aww, but it so easy; eye can't help it! Gwen: Seriously! Eye Guy: Sorry.. Eye Guy and Kevin charge Pa, who fires at them instead of Gwen. Eye Guy fires purple beams from his hands, and they block the shots from Pa's handgun. Kevin shifts his hands into mallets and attacks Pa, who blocks with his free arm and punches at Kevin. Kevin dodges, then attacks again, this time hitting Pa in the face, pushing him back. Gwen throws a mana disk at Pa, who breaks it with his hand. Pa: Is that all y'all've got? Eye Guy: (fires heat rays out of the eyes on his elbow) Eye have plenty more! Kevin: (swinging his arm at Pa) Dude! Pa blocks and throws a punch at Kevin, who shifts his hand from mallet to a large hand and catches the punch. Pa punches again, and this one hits Kevin, throwing him into Gwen. Pa then pushes a button on his overalls, and teleports away. Eye Guy: Dang(reverts)!- Ben: -We almost had him... Gwen: He way have teleported away, but that doesn't mean we lost him. Kevin: (back to normal) What do you mean? End Scene Ben and Kevin are watching Gwen, who is levitating over the spot where Pa Vreedle teleported. Her eyes glow with mana as she focuses her energy on that spot. Ben: How is this supposed to work? Gwen: When you teleport, no matter how, you leave a sort of 'scar' behind. Like a tear in space, so what I'm doing is trying to reopen the scar. Suddenly, the ground under her opens a bright pink portal, so she levitates away from the opening and drops down. She nods to Kevin and Ben, then jumps into it, Ben and Kevin following. Pa and Mama Vreedle are talking at a table, when a pink portal opens on the floor. Gwen, followed by Ben and Kevin, jump out of the portal and land beside it when it closes. Mama: Tennyson?! Pops! Pa: Hey, I didn't say nothin' about them! Mama: Fine, then we'll take 'em out now! Ben: (Extremix activated) Yeah, not gonna happen.(slams it down) Wildmutt: (roars) Wildmutt tackles Pa and bites him repeatedly. Mama unleashes her 'tentacles' and launches them at Wildmutt, who smells them coming and jumps up, dodging them while allowing Pa to be hit. Gwen throws a mana lasso around Pa, who breaks out quickly, but is then hit by Kevin's mallet hands, having absorbed some near-by metal. Wildmutt and Mama deadlock after charging each other, and Wildmutt slowly starts to lose. Gwen wraps Mama up in mana tentacles while Kevin bear-hugs her from behind, breaking the deadlock. Wildmutt: (snarls, then hits the Extremix) The Extremix evolves, and a purple wave of energy flows over Wildmutt as his fur turns red and he grows white spines on his back, and a scorpion tail. Ultimate Wildmutt: Ultimate Wildmutt! Ultimate Wildmutt charges Mama, who had just broken free of Kevin and Gwen’s hold. Ultimate Wildmutt and Mama almost deadlock again, but Ultimate Wildmutt dodges and then slams his front legs into Mama's back, knocking her down. Pa punches at Kevin, who dodges and let's Gwen hit Pa with a mana blast, knocking him into Mama. they both get up and pull machine guns out of their pockets, firing at the trio. Gwen once again creates a mana barrier to block the oncoming fire. Ultimate Wildmutt hits the Extremix, reverting down to Wildmutt, who then hits it again. Echo Echo: Echo Echo!(hits the Extremix) The Extremix evolves and a purple wave of energy flows over Echo Echo as his body becomes tall and blue, with small black speakers covering him. Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! Gwen, keep the shield up, I'm gonna take them down with one move. Ten of the sonic disks on Ultimate Echo Echo are released and hover over to the Vreedles. They form a sphere around the Vreedles. Ultimate Echo Echo: Sonic Doom! The sonic disk all fire their sonic blasts crushing the Vreedles under the pressure. Mama & Pa: Ahhhh!!! Mama and Pa pass out, so the sonic disk cease and return to Ultimate Echo Echo, who reverts to Echo Echo, and then to Ben. End Scene Plumbers are loading Mama and Pa Vreedle into a ship, their hands and Mama's 'tentacles' energy cuffed. Once on board, the Commander walks over to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Commander: Thanks, guys. We've been searching for these two for months. Ben: No problem, it's our job. The Commander boards his ship, and it takes off into space. THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Mama Vreedle (first reappearance) *Pops (Pa) Vreedle (first reappearance) *Octagon Vreedle (first reappearance) *Rhomboid Vreedle (first reappearance) *Assorted Plumbers Aliens Used *Armodrillo (first reappearance) *Eye Guy (first reappearance) *Wildmutt (first reappearance) **Ultimate Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Echo Echo (first reappearance) **Ultimate Echo Echo (first reappearance) Trivia *Eye Guy makes his first appearance since the Original Series *Ultimate Echo Echo, and Ultimate Wildmutt make their first reappearances *Two Ultimate forms are used in this episode *This episode's name is a play on the phrase "Mother knows best". Category:Ben 10: Extreme Category:BTE Episodes Category:Episodes